Rising Sun
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: -On Hold -Das Ende der Schwarzen Organisation scheint nahe. Gin und Vodka geraten in eine Schießerei mit dem FBI, bei der Gin, schwer verletzt, zurück bleibt. Den Regeln der Organisation entsprechend, wird er sich nicht lebendig festnehmen lassen. Es scheint alles zu Spät als Akai Gin findet, doch es kommt anders als es sich der abgebrühte BO-Agent hätte vorstellen können.
1. Chapter 1

Sommer, Sonne, blauer Himmel.

Anders hätte man diesen schönen Sommermorgen wohl kaum beschreiben können. Was könnte an solch friedlichem Tag schief gehen?

So einiges, wenn man Vodka fragte.

Er und sein Partner Gin, hatten sich die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Was am Anfang eher nach einem Routineeinsatz aussah, den auch geringere Agenten hätten ausüben können, wurde in wenigen Minuten unerwartet zu einer extrem heiklen Situation. Der Abend war sehr gemächlich angelaufen. Um seinen Vorgesetzten etwas milder zu stimmen, hatte Vodka sogar vor dem Treffen bei diesem Coffee-Shop angehalten, den Gin schon ein oder zwei Mal erwähnt hatte. Er hatte für ausreichend Zigaretten gesorgt, und den Porsche 356a so ausgestattet wie ihn Gin am liebsten hatte.

Ob das nun zu viele Waffen für eine simple Observation waren oder nicht, spielt für den stämmigen Agenten keine Rolle. Sein Partner war schlecht gelaunt genug, Vodka wollte sich keine unnötigen Anpfiffe einhandeln.

Sie waren eine Zeit lang durch Tokio gefahren, bis sie das schwarze Auto auf den Parkplatz eines Parks stellten, von dem sie eine gute Sicht auf die nahe gelegenen Wohnblocks hatten. Dort machten sie es sich bequem.

Nachdem Gin seinen ersten Kaffee ausgetrunken und die Tageszeitung auf den Rücksitz geworfen hatte, lehnte er sich etwas tiefer in den Sitz und schloss die Augen.

„Gib mir in einer halben Stunde Bescheid, Vodka. Oder dann wenn sich etwas rührt.", brummte er.

Vodka antwortete mit" Natürlich Aniki", und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal warum man ausgerechnet ihnen so eine langweilige Aufgabe gegeben hatte. Sein Partner stimmt mit ihm über ein, obwohl sie sich kein einziges Mal über ihre Mission unterhalten hatten.

Es muss wohl daran gelegen haben, dass Nichts geschah. Weder in der ersten halben Stunde, noch in der Zweiten, oder der Dritten. Auch in der Vierten und der Fünften nicht. Der Kaffee ging langsam zur Neige. Man hatte dem Zigarettenvorrat auch schon mächtig zugesetzt. Gin war sogar so genervt, dass er sich ungefragt aus der Chips-Packung seines Partners bediente. Vodka hatte nichts dagegen, und wenn, er hätte nichts gesagt, er war schließlich nicht lebensmüde. Sie hätten sich nicht ganz so sehr gehen lassen , hätten sie den ausländischen Pick-Up am oberen Ende der Straße bemerkt. Zu Gin und Vodkas Verteidigung konnte man sagen, das genau dieser Abschnitt der Straße von einer Baumkrone verdeckt wurde.

Zu spät sah Vodka wie sich die Schatten in der Gasse vor ihnen bewegten. Auch Gin hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und studierte bedächtig das Vorgehen ihnen gegenüber. Anscheinend hatte das FBI doch etwas mit ihrer Zielperson zu tun. Es sah sogar so aus, als wolle man besagte Zielperson unter ihrer Nase verschwinden lassen.

So etwas konnte Gin nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, auch wenn die Anweisungen anders gelautet hätten. Der blonde Agent hatte seine Waffe gezogen und öffnete geräuschlos die Wagentür. Vodka tat es ihm gleich. Im Schatten des Parks schlichen sie näher an die Wohnhäuser. Von dort aus konnten sie erheblich besser sehen was vor sich ging. Mehrere FBI-Agenten waren um den Zielblock postiert und hatten die Gasse zwischen den Häuser als operativen Stützpunkt genutzt.

Gar keine schlechte Idee, wenn man sich vergewissert hätte, dass man nicht beobachtet wird.

Jetzt da das FBI mit im Spiel war, durfte die Schwarze Organisation keine Zeugen hinterlassen.

Gin sah sich um. Sie hatten wenig Zeit, wenn sie erfolgreich sein wollten. Den Verräter erledigen war das Wichtigste, danach würden sie sich um die Vernichtung der Daten kümmern. Trotzdem musste alles vorbereitete werden.

Das grüne Paar Augen sah Vodka durchdringend an und blickte danach zurück zum Waagen. Dieser Nickte seinem Partner zu und sie liefen zurück.

„Unsere Freunde scheinen uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, Vodka.", Gin grinste. Auf einmal machte die Situation dem Blonden Spaß."Du kümmerst dich um die Vorbereitungen für das Feuerwerk. Wir treffen uns auf dem Dach von dem Eckhaus da vorne. Wie mir scheint möchten die hier eine Verschleierungstrick durchführen. Wir werden den Hasen wohl abschießen müssen bevor er sich im Hut versteckt." Das Spiel wurde aufregend, und Gins Blut hatte angefangen zu kochen. So mochte er seine Aufträge. Unerwartet und doch gut durchdacht. Auch wenn der blonde Auftragsmörder es nie gesagt hatte, Vodka wusste das Gin seine Voraussicht schätzte.

Mit dieser Gewissheit schnappte sich Vodka die Tasche mit den Sprengköpfen und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem sicheren Weg in den Keller des Gebäudes. Es war vielleicht etwas radikal, das ganze Haus in die Luft zu sprengen, aber Feuer war nun mal die sauberste Lösung. Es gehörte nicht zu ihren Aufgaben Mitleide mit unschuldigen Nachbarn zu haben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah der schwarze Agent seinen Partner mit einem Scharf-Schützen-Gewehr in der Dunkelheit verschwinden.

Es dauerte seine Zeit bis sich Vodka durch das unterirdische Kellerlabyrinth gearbeitet hatte.

Das FBI hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und an allen Eingängen im Umkreis Wachen gestellt. Was diese schlauen Füchse nicht beachtet hatten, war eines der Brandschutzgesetze. Warum auch immer, alle Neubauten mussten eine Verbindung vom Keller zu den Abwasserkanälen haben. So etwas musste man erst wissen, um es sich zu Nutze zu machen.

Vodka, wieder willens, arbeitete sich durch die stinkenden Gemäuer bis zur Brandschutztüre mit der richtigen Hausnummer vor. Von Innen war sie ganz leicht aufzuschieben, von Außen jedoch, brauchte man einen Schlüssel. Der stämmige Agent hatte allerdings auch schon schwerer zu knackende Schlösser gesehen.

Nachdem er unbemerkt in den Keller gelangte, beeilte er sich die Sprengköpfe zu platzieren.

So leise er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Diesmal lief Vodka etwas weiter durch die unterirdischen Gänge und kletterte erst nach einer Rechtskurve aus den Kloaken. So weit weg hatten die amerikanischen Agenten keine Spitzel aufgestellt. In aller Ruhe stieg er die Feuerleiter des Eckgebäudes hinauf, schlich behutsam zwischen den Konstruktionen auf dem Dach und war sich sicher unbemerkt geblieben zu sein. Wäre da nicht...

„Du stinkst. Bevor du in den Wagen steigst wechselst du die Kleidung." Mit einem amüsierten brummen hockte sich der Mann mit der Sonnenbrille neben den Scharf-schützen. Gin lag nicht auf dem Dach, er kniete viel mehr an der kleinen Mauer auf der das Sicherheitsgeländer befestigt war. Das eine Auge war hinter den langen blonden Strähnen versteckt, mit dem anderen stierte er durch das Visier. Stille machte sich zwischen den zwei Männern in Schwarz breit. Nun galt es zu warten. Diesmal verging die Zeit allerdings anders als wehrend den ewig langen Stunden im Porsche. Man brauchte keinen Kaffee, Adrenalin pulsierte durch ihre Adern, die schwarzen Lettern der Tageszeitung konnte man erst gar nicht mit den kleinen schwarzen Schatten ihrer Gegner auf dem Boden vergleichen. Es waren Minuten die sich zu Stunden zogen, und doch schien die Zeit an ihnen vorbei zufliegen.

Vodka hätte aus dieser Entfernung keinen Unterschied bei den Abläufen auf dem Boden bemerkt, wäre da nicht ein breites Grinsen auf Gins Gesicht erschienen.

Es war ein sehr präziser Schuss, auf die Sekunde genau abgestimmt. Wie jemand derart kalkulieren konnte, war Vodka ein Rätsel. Er wusste noch nicht einmal ob Gin so etwas konnte.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem der Blonde seine eigen Kugel abfeuerte traf der erste Schuss in seine linke Schulter, und verschob so den Peilwinkel.

Es war ein Testament von Gins Selbstbeherrschung, dass seine Kugel nur wenige cm neben dem potenziellen Opfer eintraf. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, hätte er weit daneben geschossen; so brach unten auf der Straße ein wildes Gewusel aus. Ein, zwei aufgeregte Ausrufe, dann Stille. Die Schatten waren in den Schutz der Hauswände verschwunden.

„Mist! Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, Vodka.".

Gin sprang auf und schulterte das Gewehr. Noch bevor er sich zum gegen drehte, traf eine zweite Kugel in seine rechte Schulter. Der Blonde grinste als er zischte: „Rückzug, Vodka. Ich hoffe du warst erfolgreicher."

Danach rannten sie beide los. Weiterhin achtsam nicht bemerkt zu werden, aber längst nicht mehr so vorsichtig. Akai Shuuichi hatte gerade sein Markenzeichen hinterlassen, es war Zeit sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Vodka stolperte gerade noch die letzten Stufen hinunter, als der erste Schuss fiel. Er fluchte als er sich hinter ein paar Containern in Sicherheit brachte und das Feuer erwiderte. Gin hatte in einer Nische Zuflucht gefunden, und feuerte dann und wann präzise Kugeln ab.

„Wir müssen hier weg, Aniki.", es war zwar offensichtlich nichts neues, aber Vodka fand es sollte ausgesprochen werden. Die Antwort darauf war ein leises Fluchen, ein sehr genauer Schuss der den Tank einen nahe geparkten Autos in die Luft jagte, und die Chance davon zu rennen. Das Versteckspiel hatte begonnen. Als man den schwarzen Agenten mit Sonnenbrille hinterher nach den Einzelheiten befragte, war er nicht in der Lage einen Sinnvolle Antwort zu geben. Schatten und geparkte Autos hinter denen sie sich duckten, Kugelhagel, Aufschreie, gezischte Anweisungen, eine Mauer über die Gin ihm sein Gewehr warf. Der blonde Agent kam kurze Zeit nach ihm auf dem Boden auf und fluchte. Vodka bemerkte wie sein Partner sich die Seite hielt und das rechte Bein nachzog. „Los komm, weiter", zischte der Größere von Beiden und verschwand auch schon wieder in der Dunkelheit, dicht gefolgt von seinem nun doch sehr besorgtem, Freund.

Wie ein paar Straßen, Gassen und Wohnblocks zu solch einem Labyrinth werden konnten, wusste keiner der Beteiligten bei dieser Hetzjagd.

Wie lange rannten und versteckten sie sich schon, seit wann schon vielen die Schüsse? Das Zeitgefühl war, so schien es, vor einer Ewigkeit verloren gegangen. Außer Atem bog Vodka in eine Gasse ein, die ihm ungemein bekannt vor kam. Er hechtete voran, ein scharfes Ohr auf alle Geräusche hinter ihm, die leise gerufenen Anweisungen ihrer Verfolger, die schlurfenden Schritte seines Partners; ein anderes vor ihn, dort war es still.

Vorsichtig hielt Vodka an und schaute um die Ecke. Genau vor ihnen, in den letzten Schatten der Nacht, konnte er die Umrisse des Porsches sehen. Sie waren in der Gasse, die sie am Abend zuvor beobachtet hatten. Hundert Meter noch, ein kleiner Sprint. Das Glück war ihnen hold, es war niemand zu sehen.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln drehte sich Vodka um. „Aniki...", weiter kam er nicht. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot ließ den Agenten mit der Sonnenbrille erschauern. Gin lehnte schwer atmend gegen einen versteckten Hauseingang. Die Waffe rutschte dem blonden Mann aus den Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Wehrend Vodka sich aus seiner Versteinerung löste und auf ihn zu rannte, sank sein Partner an der Hauswand entlang in die Knie. Blind tastete er nach der Pistole, fand sie jedoch nicht.

Keuchend hielt Vodka neben ihm an. „Aniki. Komm ich helfe dir hoch, es ist nicht mehr weit."

Verwirrt sah er zu wie der blonde Mann, der nun seit so langer Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen war, den Kopf schüttelte und seine Hand abwehrte.

„Nein", Gin klang müde. „Ich kann nicht mehr weiter gehen, Vodka."

„Aber Aniki..." Vodka wurde unterbrochen.

„Hör zu und sei still. Sie dürfen mich nicht festnehmen, Vodka. In der Innentasche meines Mantels ist eine Pillen-Dose..."Gins Stimmer war ein raues Flüstern.

„Nein, Aniki. Das kannst du doch nicht von mir verlangen." Vodka wollte das nicht tun. Er wusste zwar, dass er im Ernstfall seinen Partner erledigen müsste, er hatte aber immer fest damit gerechnet, dass es Gin sein würde, der ihn ins Jenseits beförderte.

Eine zitternde Hand packte den stämmigen Man an der Schulter. 'Er muss sehr viel Blut verloren haben', ging es Vodka durch den Kopf.

„Sei endlich still und mach was ich dir sage. Du gibst mir eine der Pillen die darin sind, und steckst die Dose dann ein. Danach machst du, dass du hier weg kommst. Und vergiss nicht das Feuerwerk", grinste ihn sein Partner an.

Vodka gab sich geschlagen. Er griff in Gins Manteltasche und entnahm das kleine Plastikkästchen. Fast ehrfürchtig öffnete er es und wollte dem Blonden die Giftkapsel in die Hand legen.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gib sie mir.", als er Vodkas verunsichertes Gesicht sah fügte er hinzu. „Ich kann den Arm nicht mehr heben."

Vodka tat wie ihm befohlen. Die Zeit wurde Knapp, er konnte die Verfolger schon hören. Er sah seinem Partner noch einmal in die Augen und drehte sich Wortlos um. Keine fünf Schritte war er gelaufen, da hörte er den amerikanischen Akzent einer Frau die ihm nach brüllte er solle stehen bleiben. Weil er keine Anstalten machte ihrem Befehl Folge zu leisten prallten prompt zwei Kugeln in nächster Nähe auf. Dennoch hielt der Mann in Schwarz direkt auf den nun im frühen Morgen Licht sichtbaren Wagen zu.

Der Motor des Autos brauste unter ihm auf, und Vodka düste an der FBI-Agentin vorbei und davon. Auf dem Beifahrersitz lag der Zünder für die Bomben. Zwei Kilometer war keine lange Strecke für einen Porsche 356a. Das Auto hielt in einer dunklen Seitengasse und Vodka viel keuchend in die Lehne zurück. Er starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe, und doch sah er die Autos nicht, die mit voller Geschwindigkeit die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten. Hier war er erstmals noch in Sicherheit. Er schaute auf den Beifahrersitz, wo eigentlich Gin sitzen sollte, und fand nur den Zünder für die Bomben.

Es war der Moment gekommen seinem Freund ein würdiges Begräbnis zu geben. Er nahm die kleine Fernbedienbar zur Hand. Die Zeit blieb stehen, als sein kreidebleicher Daumen das kleine, unscheinbare Knöpfchen drückte. Die Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille schlossen sich; nicht zu weit entfernt kündigt ein lautes Donner-grollen den neuen Tag an.

Ja, was konnte an diesem Sommermorgen denn schon schief gehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuuichi Akai lag, wie man es von Scharfschützen erwartet, auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes. Nicht weit davon entfernt war sein eingeführter Pick-Up geparkt. Nach dem Vorfall mit Kir, und den darauf folgenden Monaten des Herumirrens war er zum FBI zurückgekehrt. Dort hatte Akai seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen, wo er sie niedergelegt hatte. Trotzdem machten die Meisten seiner Kollegen einen großen Bogen um ihn, und ließen ihm seine Freiräume. Shuuichi war dieser Umstand nur recht. Jodi war eine Geschichte für sich. Die aufgeweckte Agentin hatte ihn wie gehabt in ihr Herz geschlossen, respektierte aber sein Bedürfnis auf Abstand.

Shuuichi Akai lag auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes und wartete. Von seinem Ausguck aus, hatte er die ganze Wohnanlage im Visier, auch den schwarzen Porsche, der unauffällig zwischen den Schatten am Parkrand stand. Der Scharfschütze benachrichtigte seine Kollegen über Funk, dass sie unangenehmen Besuch bekommen würden. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass daraufhin die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verdoppelt wurden. Trotzdem war sich Akai sicher, dass die Vorbereitungen nicht ausreichen würde um den Erfolg ihrer Operation zu sichern. Geduldig legte er sich auf die Lauer.

Mit wachem Auge verfolgte der vernarbte Mann, wie zwei Schatten das geparkte Fahrzeug verließen, sich näher an die Wohnblocks schlichen, wie sie erneut zum Vehikel zurückkehrten, und nach einigen Minuten, beladen in zwei verschiedene Richtungen gingen. Akai hatte sein Fadenkreuz auf die große, schlanke Gestalt fixiert, folgte ihr an dem Rand der Grünanlage und den Schatten der Häuser entlang, bis sie in eine unbewachte Hintergasse bog und er die Spur des hageren Mannes verlor. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, als er auf einem benachbartem Dach den Schimmer von gespiegeltem Mondlicht erblickte.

Der FBI-Agent rollte sich zurück in die Schatten der Lüftungsanlage des Wohnblocks auf dem er lag. Falls er nicht vorzeitig entdeckt werden wollte, brauchte er einen neuen Standpunkt um sein Ziel weiterhin anpeilen zu können. Deshalb umrundete er die Konstruktion in deren Schatten er sich versteckt hielt und nahm an der Seitenwand des Wohnhauses einen geschützten Platz ein. Von dort, verlor er zwar die Sicht auf die Straße und den Überblick der Operation, hatte aber dafür eine freie Schusslinie auf seinen Feind.

Die bleiche Mondsichel wanderte weiter am klaren Nachthimmel, eine laue Sommerbrise spielte mit den Blättern der Laubbäume im Park und brachte den Duft der Sommerblumen zu den Raubvögel auf die Dächer. Ein zweiter Schatten huschte dem Beobachter vor die Linse und entpuppte sich als die kleinere und stämmige Gestalt von Gins Partner. Dieser Setzte sich neben den ersten, der an dem Mäuerchen unter dem Geländer der Dachterrasse seine Position eingenommen hatte. Akai brauchte das Geschehen unten, vor dem Haus in ihrer Mitte, nicht zu sehen. Er konnte es aus den bleichen Gesichtszügen seines Gegners lesen. Das fahle Licht des Mondes erhellte die Dächer des schlafenden Tokios und gab ihm genügend Spielraum.

Als ein triumphierendes Grinsen sich auf Gins Lippen schlich, schoss Akai Shuuichi seinen ersten Gruß in dessen linke Schulter. Er hörte mit Genugtuung über Funk, dass der Blonde sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. Ohne weiter abzuwarten, schoss er seinem geliebten Feind auch durch das rechte Schulterblatt.

Akai beobachtete wie sich die beiden Männer in schwarz in die Schatten zurück zogen. Er verfolgte die erschrockenen Aufschreie von der Straße her und über den Knopf in seinem Ohr die notdürftigen Anweisungen der anderen Agenten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Shuuichis Lippen. Er stand gemächlich auf, klopfte den Staub von seinen Kleidern und verstaute sein Gewehr. Später hatte es noch einen Einsatz, aber für den Augenblick war es am Besten in seiner Hülle aufbewahrt. Akai gurtete sich den Waffenkoffer über die Schulter bevor er mit bedachten Schritten an der Seite des Gebäudes entlang ging. Der Scharfschütze hatte nicht vor sich hinunter ins Gefecht zu stürzen, das entsprach nicht der Art des schweigsamen Nachtvogels. Er nahm sich Zeit um sich den Abstand zwischen den Häusern genau anzusehen. Nachdem er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ging er zurück bis zu der Mitte der Dachterrasse, nahm Anlauf und sprang über die schmale Gasse zwischen den Wohnblocks.

Gut getarnt mit seiner dunklen Kleidung und der charakteristischen Wollmütze, ließ er sich weder von der Explosion, die nahe dem Eckgebäude am anderen Ende der Straße zu hören war, noch von den darauf folgenden Schüssen oder den Rufen, die durch die engen Sträßchen und Hinterhöfe hallten, stören. Zielstrebig setzte er seinen Hürdenlauf fort, sprang von Dach zu Dach, bis er mit dem Parkplatz des Parks auf einer Höhe war. Akai suchte mit bloßem Auge den Porsche der in den Schatten der Bäumen versteckt stand. In Ruhe bereitete er sein Gewehr vor, legte sich in Position und wartete ab.

Die Geräuschkulisse verriet dem lauernden Wächter, dass die Agenten auf dem Boden alle Mühe hatten, mit den Männern der Schwarzen Organisation mitzuhalten. Die Schüsse wurden weniger, längere Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Salven bezeugten die Erschöpfung der Jäger und der Gejagten zugleich. Shuuichi horchte auf, als in der Gasse unter ihm Schritte zu hören waren. Schnellen Schrittes lief jemand zwischen den Häuser entlang, Akai musste sich anstrengen, konnte aber noch ein zweites Paar identifizieren, eine langsamere Person. Wahrscheinlich war eine der beiden Gestalten angeschossen worden.

Der Moment auf den Akai Shuuichi schon die ganze Nacht gewatet hatte, war gekommen. Der Augenblick auf den er sich seit Monaten vorbereitet hatte, war zum greifen nahe. Heute Nacht würde er sich bei Gin für das Geschenk am Gebirgspass revanchieren. Erneut zierte ein Lächeln seine Züge.

Nun konnte er auch Jodi hören, wie sie seine Beute zum „Stehen bleiben" aufforderte. Erneut Schritte, doch seine Sinne sagten ihm dass etwas fehlte. Eine einzelne schwarze Gestalt lief auf den Porsche 356a zu, Jodi ,die die Hälfte der Gasse erreicht hatte.

Alarmglocken gingen beim Scharfschützen los. Wo war der zweite Mann, auf den er wartete?

Akai lag nicht länger still, er verließ seinen Stützpunkt, band sich das Gewehr im Laufen auf den Rücken und eilte die vier Stockwerke auf der Feuertreppe hinunter. Der Mann bog in die dunkle Gasse ein und erreichte deren Mitte, als Jodi fluchend an der Mündung stehen blieb.

Hatte er Gin verpasst? Aber niemand anderes hatte den engen Zugang zwischen den Häusern verlassen.

Misstrauisch sah sich Akai Shuuichi um. Wo war Gin ab geblieben?

Als hätte ihm eine höhere Machte diese Frage beantworten wollen, hörte er wenige Meter vor sich ein leises Stöhnen und das Rascheln von Kleidung. In der Nische einer Seitentüre konnte er Schatten sehen, die sich am Boden bewegten.

Shuuichi trat näher heran, in der Ferne war das Aufbrausen eines Motors zu hören. Seine Kollegin am Ende der Gasse hatte ihn zwar bemerkt, überlegte aber nicht lange und lief weiter zu ihrem eigenen Wagen. Ungläubig starrte Akai auf die Person vor ihm herab. Dort, an die schmutzige Wand gelehnt , saß Gin. Unbeachtet neben ihm lag seine Waffe, sein Atem ging schwer und die kalten, grünen Augen starrten blind in die Weite. Shuuichi kniete sich neben seinem Feind auf den Boden. Im Hintergrund hörte er Jodi laut fluchen, als der Porsche 356a mit Vollgas an ihr vorbei rauschte. Akai suchte nach Gins Puls, und fand einen erratischen Herzschlag. Daraufhin besah er sich den Mann genauer. Der schwarze Mantel war an mehreren stellen durchlöchert und mit Blut voll gesogen. Auch die langen blonden Strähnen waren mit Rot verschmiert. Gin zitterte am ganzen Leib und schien bleicher zu sein, als ihn der FBI-Agent in Erinnerung hatte

Sollte dies das Ende ihres Spiels sein? Hatte Akai so lange gewartete um den Auftragsmörder so sterben zu sehen?

Nein. Akai Shuuichi würde nicht tatenlos mit ansehen wie der Mann den er seit Jahren verfolgte ein solch hilflosen Tod fand. Er wusste dass ihn dieser Entschluss bis ans Ende seines Lebens verfolgen würde, trotzdem versuchte er den fast bewusstlosen Mann in die Höhe zu ziehen. Der große Mann war schwerer zu bewegen als der Schütze ursprünglich gedacht hatte, die Glieder von Schmerzen verkrampft und steif. Ohne ein wenig Hilfe, würde er Gin nicht retten können.

Akai vergaß jeden Skrupel und Pakte den blonden Mann an der Schulter. Ein leichtes Stöhnen und Zittern waren die Antwort darauf. Nachdem auch dies nicht den gewünschten Erfolg zeigte, rüttelte er daran und sprach den halb Ohnmächtigen an.

„Gin, Gin.", dem Schwarzhaarigen blieb nicht viel Zeit, wollte er erfolgreich sein.

" Kannst du mich hören Gin? Komm zu dir, Kiobito-san..."

Grüne Augen fixierten den Mann mit der Brandwunde im Gesicht.

„Ak...ai...", die Worte waren mehr gehaucht als gesprochen. „Zu ...sp...ät..." Eine Grimasse die wahrscheinlich ein Lächeln sein sollte zierte die blutlosen Lippen.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu", versicherte Akai seinem Gegenüber. Er packte erneut zu, den Augenblick ausnutzend, da sich Gins Muskeln etwas gelockert hatten, hievte er ihn in die Höhe und lehnte den schweren Körper an die Hauswand. Shuuichi schlang einen Arm unter den Achseln des Blonden hindurch und hob mit dem Anderen die Knie des Mannes an seine Brust. Wäre Gin genügend bei Besinnung gewesen, hätte er lauthals protestiert. Auch so versuchte er vergeblich seinen Widerwillen kund zu tun, wehrend ihn sein Gegner aus der Gasse trug.

„Du kommst jetzt mit mir mit ins nächste Krankenhaus", versicherte der FBI-Agent.

Mehrere seiner Kollegen starrten den Scharfschützen entgeistert an, als er mit seiner Last an ihnen vorbei ging. Verwirrt und stumm sahen sie zu, wie der vor sich hin röchelnde Auftragsmörder in Richtung Pick-Up getragen wurde. Andere Agenten hechteten zu ihren Autos um die Verfolgung des Porsches 356a aufzunehmen. Akai Shuuichi beachtete keinen von ihnen und lief zielstrebig auf seinen Wagen zu. Er war noch zwei Häuserblocks von seinem Fahrzeug entfernt, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und darauf folgendes Donner-grollen die Nachbarschaft erschütterten. Die Erde bebte so heftig, dass er sich und seine Last an der nahe gelegenen Hauswand abstützen musste.

Eine Wolke aus Staub und kleinen Steinchen fegte mit dem Druck der Explosion durch die ganze Straße.

Das Haus, neben dem er Minuten zuvor gekniet hatte, stürzte in sich zusammen. Mehrere Feuer brachen gleichzeitig aus, und zerstörten alles, was den Zusammensturz überstanden hatte. Schrei erfüllten die Luft, das Heulen von Sirenen war von Weitem zu hören.

Neugierige Nachbarn waren auf die Straße gerannt, geweckt von dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

„Ihr elenden Mistkerle", fluchte Akai. „Musstet schon wieder alles in Schutt und Asche legen."

Der Scharfschütze raffte sich auf und ging weiter. Dies war nicht der beste Ort um stehen zu bleiben. Menschen tummelten sich schaulustig an allen Ecken, die Polizei würde auch nicht auf sich warten lassen. Und er musste noch ins Krankenhaus kommen, bevor Gin in seinen Armen starb.

Von dem Blonden waren wage Geräusche zu hören, die Shuuichi an Lachen erinnerten.

„Gib ….auf...Akai...Du kannst...nich..."

Grüne Augen starrten in sehr ähnliche, leere Augen, und Akai beschleunigte seine Schritte. Im Licht des Morgens war Gin Toten blass. Das Zittern hatte sich verstärkt, wurde zu unkontrollierten, krampfhaften Bewegungen. Er war kurz davor den Wettlauf gegen die Zeit zu verlieren. Akai erreichte seinen Pick-Up, öffnete die Beifahrertüre und schob seine Last auf den Sitz. Danach lief er zur Fahrerseite, setzte sich hinter das Steuer, schnallte beide an und startete den Motor.

In einem rasanten U-Turn wendete er Mitten auf der Straße und gab Vollgas.

Mehrere Streifenwagen, ein paar Krankenwagen und Feuerwehrautos kamen ihm entgegen. Schuuichi schlängelte sich durch den allmorgendlichen Berufsverkehr und hielt auf das Baika-City-Krankenhaus zu. An einer roten Ampel hielt er an. Shuuichi bemerkte wie sein eigener Herzschlag ihm im Halse hing, wie aufgebracht er atmete. Der erprobte Agent versuchte sich mit ein paar ruhigen Atemzügen zu beruhigen, bevor er auf den Beifahrersitz schielte. Für mehr als einen kurzen Blick reichte es nicht, die Ampel schaltete auf Grün und er fuhr weiter.

Die Stille im Wagen wurde von leisem Röcheln und Stöhnen durchbrochen. Gins Krämpfe wurden stärker, sie schüttelten seinen ganzen Körper, ließen seinen Atem manchmal ganze Minuten lang versiegen.

Je länger er braucht, desto bewusster wurde es Akai, dass er diesen Kampf verloren hatte.

An der Nächsten roten Ampel fühlte er nach Gins Puls. Der blonde Auftragsmörder rollte mit letzter Kraft seinen Kopf auf die Seite und versuchte seinen Retter anzuschauen.

„Das Gi...ft wir...kt scho...n", hauchte er ihm zu. „E...s ist...u...späää..."

Der Satz brach ab, als der Mann in Schwarz von extrem starken Schmerzen gebeutelt wurde.

Akai hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sich die Mitglieder der Schwarzen Organisation für gewöhnlich nicht festnehmen ließen. An Gift hatte er nicht gedacht.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, und bog an der Ampel nach rechts ab, anstatt in Richtung Krankenhaus zu fahren. Er parkte das Auto am Straßenrand neben einem der Kanäle, und wandte sich seinem Begleiter zu.

Dieser war nun kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein, Krämpfe ließen ihn groteske Bewegungen machen, sein Atem stockte. Der FBI-Agent wollte ihm gerade ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht wischen, als Gin aufschrie, die Augen weit geöffnet, der Körper starr vor Schmerz.

Danach sank er bewusstlos in sich zusammen und blieb still auf dem Sitz liegen.

Akai Shuuichi war darauf gefasst nichts zu spüren, als er nach der Pulsader am Hals des Mannes tastete. Stattdessen fühlte er einen rasenden Herzschlag. Die Körpertemperatur war viel zu hoch, und das zittern hatte von neuem begonnen.

Was Akai zu Anfang für eine Sinnestäuschung gehalten hatte, stellte sich schnell als verblüffende Tatsache heraus. Vor seinen erstaunten Augen fing Gin an zu schrumpfen. Der Oberkörper schien in sich einzufallen, die Arme wurden kürzer und dünner, Die Hände kleiner. Als er nach unten sah, bemerkte er auch wie die Hose zu wachsen schien. Übergroße Schuhe baumelten an kleinen Kinderfüßen. Auch Gins Kopf schrumpfte, die Züge wurden weicher, unschuldiger und das Haar passte sich der neuen Körpergröße an.

Nachdem der Prozess scheinbar vollendet war, starrte der erfahrene Doppelagent den siebenjährigen Jungen auf seinem Beifahrersitz eine ganze Zeit lang an. Wie zum Kuckuck...?

Es war doch nicht möglich...?

Verunsichert streckte er die Hand nach dem Kind aus. Gins Körper fiel zur Seite aus seinem Mantel heraus. Neue Blutflecken bildeten sich auf dem ehemals weißen Rollkragenpullover.

Akai wurde bewusst, das der kleine Junge schwer atmete, automatisch prüfte er dessen Puls. Schwächer werdender Herzschlag ließ den Mann sofort handeln.

Welches Wunder auch immer Gin bisher am Leben gehalten hatte, würde nicht mehr lange andauern. Er musste seinen geschrumpften Gegner in die Notaufnahme bringen.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, drehte Akai auf der befahrenen Straße um, versetzte mehr als einen Autofahrer in Angst und Schrecken und erntete einige, zornige Ausrufe als er in Richtung Spital raste.

Dort angekommen, sprang er mit dem Blut-überströmten Jungen in den Armen aus dem Pick-Up und lief zum Eingang. Die Dienstschwester sah ihn mit großen Augen an, rief den Notarzt und nahm den Jungen behutsam aus den Armen des finster aussehenden Gesellen. Ersteinmal war Gin in guten Händen, und Akai konnte sich von den Überraschungen der vergangenen Stunden erholen.

Übermüdet fiel Shuuichi auf einen der harten Plastikstühle im Wartesaal und ruhte seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Er begann sich eine Geschichte auszudenken, wie er über den halbtoten Jungen gestolpert war und ihn ins nächste Krankenhaus gebracht hatte.

Was würde nun aus Gin werden?

Akai konnte ihn unmöglich zurück zur Schwarzen Organisation gehen lassen. Ein nagendes Gefühl, dass er damit sehr großen Schaden anrichten würde, und der Gedanke an einen vor witzigen, kleinen Detektiven und seine stille Freundin ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

Was auch immer er mit Gin machte, er würde ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Schwach. Er fühlte sich so unendlich schwach.

Wo war er? Was war geschehen?

Schwarz. Alles war schwarz. Dunkelheit umschloss ihn, betäubte seine Sinne und seinen Körper. Schien ihm die Luft zu atmen rauben zu wollen.

Wie sollte er jemals wieder da rauskommen, wenn er nicht einmal wusste in welche Richtung er gehen sollte.

Gehen? Wie sollte er sich bloß bewegen?

Verwirrt sah sich Gin um. Dunkelheit, Schwärze.

Er versuchte seine Hand zu heben, doch spürte er sie nicht. Ohnehin ein zweckloses Unterfangen, denn in dieser Finsternis hätte er sie auch nicht sehen können.

Er fragte sich, wie lange er schon in diesem schwarzen Nichts schwebte.

Wie war er überhaupt da hingelangt? Er konnte sich einfach an nichts mehr erinnern. Die Dunkelheit schien ihn verschluckt zu haben, Körper, Geist und Seele.

Eine Ewigkeit später, waren es Stunden, Tage oder Jahre gewesen, hörte er Stimmen. Ihm war es zuvor nicht aufgefallen, aber die Finsternis war bis dahin Tonlos gewesen.

Sie flüsterten, hörten sich an, als wären sie sehr weit entfernt. Zusammen mit den Stimmen kam auch etwas Helles in sein schwarzes Gefängnis.

Licht, schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Und es wuchs. Es kam auf ihn zu. Und je größer das Licht wurde, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verstehen was gesagt wurde. Es gesellten sich noch andere Geräusche dazu. Ein heller Pipton in gleichmäßigen Interwallen, ein Rasseln wie von künstlich-schwerem Atem, das Rascheln von Kleidung und ein Rauschen sehr weit weg im Hintergrund.

Ein leichter Luftzug streifte sein Gesicht und Gin bemerkte dass auch andere Sinne zu ihm zurückkehrten. Sein Körper war trotzdem noch viel zu schwer, als dass er ihn hätte bewegen können. Es war weich um ihn herum, warm und trocken. Etwas sehr Großes aber Leichtes lag auf ihm und bedeckte ihn zum größten Teil.

Er verstand nicht wieso, aber in diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich sehr klein und wehrlos. Es gefiel ihm nicht.

Bevor er weitere Gedanken an seine prekäre Situation verschwenden konnte, bemerkte er den Geruch nach... Sauberkeit? Er hätte es nicht anders beschreiben können. Gin wusste nur dass er ihm missfiel. Allein die rauchige Note die in der Luft lag, erschien ihm vertraut und spornte ihn an weiter zu forschen.

Sein Mund war trocken. Leer. Bis auf seine Zunge, die genau so schwer wie der Rest seines Körpers schien und darin lag. So wie die sich anfühlte kam ihm Geschmackvor wie ein Konzept aus einer lang vergangenen Erinnerung.

Es veränderte sich etwas in seiner Umgebung. Die Gefühle waren die gleichen, die Gerüche dieselben geblieben.

Aber der Raum war ruhiger geworden, die Stimmen waren verschwunden. Dennoch wusste Gin, dass er nicht alleine war. Und genau dieses Wissen, veranlasste ihn den Versuch zu starten, seine bleiernen Augenlieder zu öffnen.

Warum war etwas so simples so schwer zu bewerkstelligen? Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, allen Willen den er in sich hatte.

Er war kurz davor aufzugeben, als sich das erste richtige Licht in seine Dunkelheit schob. Es tat weh, blendete ihn, schien ihn verbrennen zu wollen. Dennoch beharrte er darauf seine Augen zu öffnen.

Das Licht flackerte und nach kurzer Zeit wurde seine Umgebung wieder dämmrig. Erst dachte er

die Lieder wären ihm erneut zugefallen, dann bemerkte er den Umriss über ihm. Eine Lampe. In der Finsternis gab es keine Zimmerdecken an denen Lampen befestigt waren.

Er hatte es geschafft die Augen zu öffnen und sie so zu halten. Die Lampe war ausgeschaltet.

Zu seiner Linken schien ihm das Zimmer heller zu sein und er vermutete ein mit Vorhängen und Schalusien verhangenes Fenster. Die Kraft seinen Kopf zu bewegen und nachzusehen hatte er nicht.

Sein Blick schweifte nach rechts, soweit es ging. Er konnte weiterhin nur die Zimmerdecke sehen, aber das Gefühl, dass dort sein Begleiter war, ließ ihn nicht los.

Wie um dies zu bestätigen, hörte Gin das Rascheln von Kleidung. Es war mehr seine Einbildung als das, was er sah, aber ein übergroßer Schatten bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Erneut fühlte sich der Blonde klein und ungeschützt.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung schob sich ein Gesicht in dein Blickfeld. Er wusste nicht wen oder was er erwartet hatte, aber mit Sicherheit waren es keine stechenden grünen Augen gewesen, die nun auf ihn herabsahen. Verwirrt starrte er zurück.

Dann vielen ihm die schwarzen Haarsträhnen auf, die ins Gesicht hingen und die große Narbe auf der einen Hälfte. Der Gedanke kam Gin, dass an dem Bild etwas fehlte.

Er fragte sich immer noch was es war, als er eine tiefe, raue Stimme hörte.

„Dornröschen hat sich Zeit gelassen."

Ein etwas ironisches Lächeln breitete sich auf den Zügen seines Besuchers aus, und bei Gin klingelten alle Alarmglocken.

Akai Shuuichi lächelte nicht.

Jetzt wusste er auch was an dem Bild falsch gewesen war, der FBI-Agent hatte seine immer präsente Kopfbedeckung abgelegt.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ eine Woge der Gefühle über dem Auftragsmörder einbrechen. Unsicherheit, Angst, Verwirrung, Verzweiflung, Wehrlosigkeit,...

Er schnappte nach Luft und bekam keine.

Gin versuchte etwas zu sagen, einen Laut von sich zu geben, aber er fand keine Stimme.

Der helle Fiep -Ton im Hintergrund hatte sich beschleunigt. Auch sein Herz trommelte rasend schnell gegen seine Brust.

Akai wurde augenblicklich ernst und beugte sich zu Gin hinunter. Der FBI-Agent schien enorm zu sein. Er hob die rechte Hand und ließ sie behutsam langsam zu dem verängstigten Patienten auf dem Bett sinken, streichelte diesem fast zärtlich über die Schläfe, dann über die Wange.

„Ruhi, ganz ruhig. Es droht dir keine Gefahr, Gin", Akais Stimme war leiser und sanfter geworden.

All dies verwirrte Gin nur noch mehr. Panik hatte sich in im festgesetzt, ein Gefühl an dass er sich kaum noch erinnern konnte, und von dem er immer bestreiten würde, es jemals gekannt zu haben. Dennoch schlug sein Herz zu schnell, vernebelte seine Gedanken und raubte ihm die wenige Kraft die er noch besaß. Die Gerüche des Krankenzimmers verschwanden, sein Blick verschleierte sich, bis seine Augenlieder sich schlossen. Die Dunkelheit erfasste ihn von neuem, betäubte das geringe Gespür was er für seinen Körper entwickelt hatte, raubte ihm die Sinne und schlich sich in seine Kopf. Ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit überkam ihn und war sein letzter klarer Gedanke. Danach herrschte erneut Stille und Dunkelheit.

Gin war müde. Eigentlich fühlte er sich ganz wohl in seinem Schlaf, und wäre auch gerne länger in der Gedankenleer geblieben. Aber sein Körper war anderer Meinung. Der blonde Agent der Schwarzen Organisation fühlte sich matt und erschöpft, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen, oder hätte tagelang ohne Wasser in der Wüste verbracht. Dennoch gab er dem Drang seines Körpers nach und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wie er in das Krankenzimmer gekommen war, indem er lag. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu den letzten Ereignissen, an die er sich noch deutlich entsinnen konnte.

Der Auftrag, wie das FBI dazu gekommen war. Er besann sich auf die Zeit auf dem Dach, wie Akai ihn gehindert hatte sein Opfer zu erschießen. Danach viel ihm die Verfolgungsjagt wieder ein. Sein Rivale hatte ihn schon zwei Mal erwischt gehabt, und das machte ihn etwas langsamer. Deswegen trafen auch andere Kugeln seinen Körper. Gin erinnerte sich wie er zusammengesackt war. Wodkas entsetztes Gesicht würde er wohl nie vergessen, als er ihm befehlen musste, Gin das Gift zu verabreichen.

Danach wurden seine Erinnerungen schwammig und dunkel. Akai war aufgetaucht, hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden. Der FBI-Agent hatte ihn getragen, doch Gin wusste nicht mehr wohin. Entfernt hatte er die Explosion wahrgenommen, die ihn eigentlich hätte begraben sollen.

Gin wusste, dass es noch etwas wichtiges gab, an das er sich erinnern sollte. Etwas das mit seinem Rivalen zu tun hatte.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und legte einen Arm über das Gesicht.

Was war bloß so wichtig und hatte mit Akai zu tun?

Und wie war er eigentlich in dieses Bett gelangt? Soweit er sich entsinnen konnte, hätte er tot sein müssen.

Dann vielen dem Auftragsmörder die Geräusche im Raum auf. Dieses Nerv tötende Piepen, Rumoren hinter einer Tür zu seiner Rechten, das Rauschen von Fahrzeugen weit entfernt, auf der anderen Seite des leicht geöffneten Fensters links von ihm.

Ein leichter, warmer Luftzug streichelte über seine nackte Haut. Es roch nach Sommer, nach Krankenhaus und nach Zigarettenqualm.

Sein Herz schlug schneller und der Pipton beschleunigte gleichermaßen. Gin lag wie versteinert auf dem Bett, alle Muskeln spannten sich ihm an, und ein leichtes Zittern machte sich bemerkbar.

Sein erster Gedanke galt der Flucht, danach wurde ihm klar, dass es diese Möglichkeit nicht mehr für ihn gab. Er wusste nun wieder, dass er schon einmal aufgewacht war. Dass Akai Shuuichi sich damals in dem Zimmer befand. Und es war eindeutig dass der Mann immer noch da war.

Hatte er bemerkt das Gin wach war?

Der Blonde versuchte seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Vielleicht war Akai in dem dämmrigen Zimmer eingeschlafen und er könnte sich weiterhin Ohnmächtig stellen.

Doch was sollte es ihm nützen? Wie viele FBI-Agenten lauerten in diesem Krankenhaus auf ihn?

Wenn sie die Heilanstalt für Kir schon überschwemmt hatten, welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hatten sie getroffen um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu behalten?

Dieser irrwitzige Schimmer Hoffnung verpuffte, als Gin Bewegung zu seiner Rechten wahrnahm.

Kurz darauf hörte er auch schon Akais Stimme.

„Ruhig. Diesmal fällst du hoffentlich nicht wieder zurück ins Koma, Gin."

Etwas Belustigtes schwang in der rauen Stimme mit. Der blonde Agent nahm den Arm von über seinen Augen und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Begleiter. Er wollte ihn böse anfunkeln, doch als Gin Akai erblickte, machte sich ein Gefühl in ihm bemerkbar, dass er bis dahin verdrängt hatte.

Der Dunkelhaarige kam ihm so enorm groß vor. Oder war es er selbst der sich so klein fühlte?

Etwas stimmte an der Situation nicht.

Als hätte sein Rivale seine Gedanken erraten, lächelte er.

„Wir sollten uns über so einiges Unterhalten, Gin." Akai hob die Hand um erst gar keine Antwort darauf zuzulassen.

„Auch wenn ich dich liebend gerne über die Organisation befragen würde", sein Lächeln wurde schief und bitter. „Gibt es wichtigere Dinge, die wir zu besprechen haben."

Akai Shuuichi war nun tot ernst geworden.

„Fürs erste wirst du darauf vertrauen müssen, dass ich dir nichts tun werde."

Unbehagen machte sich in Gin breit und er musterte sein Gegenüber misstrauisch. Da der andere scheinbar ohne Antwort nicht weiter sprechen würde, nickte Gin ein einziges mal. Erneut zog sein Gesprächspartner einen Mundwinkel hoch. Dann wandte er sich zu seiner Jacke, die über der Lehne des Stuhls hing, auf dem er saß, und kramte darin. Gin spannte sich noch mehr an, und die verräterische Maschine machte es für beide Männer deutlich, dass sein Herz erneut schneller schlug.

Akai fand was er sucht. Diesmal verzog er keine Miene als er aufstand und zum Bett trat. Sein Gegner folgte ihm mit dem Blick. Das ständige Gefühl zu schrumpfen, so irrational es auch war, ließ ihn nicht los. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kind, das an einem überdurchschnittlich großen Erwachsenen hochsah.

Gin hielt die Luft an, als sich der FBI-Agent auf seine Bettkante setzte. Der Mann legte den Gegenstand den er aus seiner Jackentasche gekramt hatte neben sich aufs Bett.

Zu Gins größtem Erstaunen und Verwirrung, drehte sich Akai zu ihm, streckte seine zu großen Hände aus, fasste unter Gins Arme und hob ihn in eine sitzende Position. Shuuichi balancierte ihn auf einem Arm und richtete mit der anderen Hand die Kissen hinter dem Kranken auf. Danach lehnte er ihn zurück.

Jetzt fühlte sich Gin erst recht klein. Wie war das nur möglich?

Er hätte im Sitzen so groß wie sein Gegenüber sein müssen, und war es doch nicht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort reichte ihm der Mann vor ihn den Gegenstand den er mitgebracht hatte.

Verwirrt nahm der Blonde ihn entgegen. Er war rund, mit einer Handspanne Durchmessen, einer von Akais Handspannen stellte Gin betäubt fest, die Oberseite war Schwarz und leicht angeraut, die Unterseite glatt.

„Schau hinein", forderte ihn der FBI-Agent auf.

Und genau dies tat Gin. Er drehte den Spiegel in seinen Händen, sehr kleinen Händen wie ihm auffiel, und sah auf die glatte Oberfläche.

Er erstarrte. Er traute sich nicht einmal zu atmen. Der Spiegel wäre ihm aus den Händen gerutscht, hätte ihn Akai nicht von hinten gestützt.

Vor sich sah der blonde Mann zwei große, vor Entsetzen aufgerissene, grüne Kinderaugen in einem bleichen, rundlichem Gesicht. Eine kleine Stupsnase, blassrosa Lippen und einige Sommersprossen auf den Wangen. Es kam ihm vor, dass es ein anderes Leben gewesen war, in dem er Sommersprossen gehabt hatte. Aber das Ding in seinen Händen war eindeutig ein Spiegel.

Ungläubig öffnete und schloss der Blonde ein paar Mal den Mund. Dann sah er auf und schaute direkt in die harten Augen des FBI-Agenten. Egal wie erbarmungslos seine Situation war, er wollte die Wahrheit hören, und so konnte er sich ganz sicher sein, dass Akai sie ihm sagte.

Gin fand seine Stimme wieder, eine sehr kindliche und hohe Stimme, zu seinem großen entsetzen.

„Was genau ist passiert?", fragte er seinen Rivalen, der ihn jetzt abschätzend musterte.

Akai zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das würde auch ich gerne wissen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sie war schon öfters im Beika City Hospital gewesen, nicht zu Letzt in den vergangenen drei Wochen. Jody Starling, oder Jody-sensei wie die meisten Leute hier in Japan zu ihr sagten, fand sich jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag in diesem Krankenhaus ein. Sie besuchte einen guten Freund und Kollegen. Dieser war nicht etwas dort eingeliefert worden, nein. Er hatte es sich viel mehr zur Aufgabe gemacht, über einen kleinen Jungen zu wachen.

Wie es dazu wirklich gekommen war, wusste Jody eigentlich nicht. Sie hatten eine sehr heikle Mission hinter sich gebracht, bei der es drunter und drüber gegangen war. Verfolgungsjagten, Gebäudeeinsturz, was alles so dazu gehört, wenn beim FBI mal etwas schief läuft. Und das in einem fremden Land.

Das nächste was sie wusste war, dass James, ihr Boss, sie zur Seite nahm und ihr sagte Akai Shuuich sei im Krankenhaus. Die blonde Frau war kurz vor einem Herzstillstand gewesen.

‚Nicht dass noch, nicht noch mal, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Wie hatte es der Scharfschütze geschaffte, sich ins Krankenhaus befördern zu lassen?'

James hatte bei ihrem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck seinen Fehler bemerkt, und sie aufgeklärt, dass es nicht Akai war, der dort eingeliefert war. Dieser wollte viel mehr mit Jody dort etwas besprechen. Auch würde sie von ihm dort erfahren was geschehen sei.

Akai hatte es bis zu dem Tag, drei Wochen danach, nicht für nötig gehalten sie aufzuklären.

Trotzdem brachte Jody ihm jede paar Tage frische Kleidung, und meist etwas zu Essen dazu.

Fragen stellte sie keine.

Sensei ging am Eingangsschalter vorbei und grüßte die Schwestern fröhlich. Diese hatten sich in der vergangenen Zeit schon daran gewöhnt, und manch eine, winkte auch fröhlich zurück.

Danach nahm sie den Aufzug bis in den vierten Stock und ging mehrere Gänge entlang bis zum Zimmer 425.

Jody klopfte leise an der verschlossenen Tür. Bis her hatte sie noch nie eine Antwort bekommen, trotzdem kündigte sie sich jedes Mal an. Auch dieses Mal streckte sie nach wenigen Sekunden den Kopf hinein und war überrascht, als sich zwei Augenpaare auf sie richteten. Schnell erholte sie sich wieder, lächelte die zwei Anwesenden freundlich an und trat ein.

„Hiiii! Ich bin Jody Saintemillion", stellte sie sich mit ihrem amerikanischen Akzent bei dem Jungen vor. Dieser blickte sie einfach nur stumm an. Nach einer Zeit nickte er und sah zu Akai hinüber. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als würde der Junge ihren Kollegen fragen, was er zu tun hatte. Nach dem er scheinbar keine Antwort von ihm erhielt, sah er wieder zu ihr hinüber, eine, oder doch viele Fragen in seinen großen, grünen Augen.

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht. Ich wollte Shuu einfach nur etwas Kleidung vorbei bringen. Und etwas nahrhafteres als Burger oder Pizza", sie lächelte breit, und stellte die Tasche die sie bei sich hatte neben den Stuhl, auf dem Akai bis dahin die meiste Zeit verbracht hatte.

Als sie aufsah, viel ihr blick auf den Gegenstand den Akai in den Händen hielt.

„Oh", stellte sie erstaunt fest. „ Ich sehe du konntest meinen Spiegel gebrauchen." Die FBI-Agentin ließ ihre Frage unausgesprochen, warum er den Gegenstand überhaupt benötigte. Dennoch verstanden sie alle in dem Raum. Erneut blickte der Junge zu Shuuichi und diesmal drehte er sich zu Jody um.

„Ich denke du kannst ihn jetzt wieder haben, wenn du möchtest. Er hat seinen Zweck hier erfüllt", sagte er und wollte ihn ihr reichen.

Die blonde Frau winkte ab.

„Ach was, behaltet ihn ruhig hier. Man weiß nie wozu man ihn noch gebrauchen kann."

Sie zwinkerte den Beiden schmunzelnd zu, und wusste dass sie sowohl den Älteren als auch den Jüngeren aus dem Konzept brachte. Es machte ihr Spaß die etwas verdatterten Gesichtsausdrücke zu sehen.

Dann ging sie auf das Bett zu und beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter.

„Es freut mich dass es dir wieder besser geht." Mit diesen Worten strich sie dem blonden Kind über die Haare und danach ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Der Junge verengte augenblicklich die Augen und sah sie recht feindselig an. Etwas verdutzt nahm Jody ihre Hand zurück. Dennoch lächelte sie weiterhin.

„Oh Sorry. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, boy. Allerdings bist du so ein süßer Junge...", sie legte den Kopf etwas schief. Der Junge besah sie mit einem noch finsteren Blick, der seine Wirkung auf die Amerikanerin gänzlich verfehlte.

Sie fing an zu lachen. Und lachte nur noch lauter als sie das Gesicht ihres Partners sah.

„Wenn du so finster dreinschaust, erinnerst du mich an jemanden", gestand sie, als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Dann sah sie von dem jungen Patienten zum FBI-Agenten der sie genauso finster anstarrte, und wieder zurück. Sie blinzelte dem Blonden verschmitzt zu.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Shuu solch einen Narren an dir gefressen hat, dass er schon fast hier eingezogen ist. Ich finde er sollte seine Wohnung kündigen und seine Zelte ganz bei dir aufschlagen."

Die Reaktion des Jungen darauf brachte sie erneut zum Lachen. Er wusste anscheinend nicht was er genau davon halten sollte, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von überrascht zu misstrauisch und blieb schließlich bei Peinlich-Berührt stehen. Seine Wangen hatten sich leicht rosa gefärbt und er sah demonstrativ zum Fenster.

„Du solltest ihn nicht so sehr aufregen, Jody. Er ist vorhin erst aufgewacht, und ich habe keine Lust dass er wieder für die nächsten Tage in den Tiefschlaf fällt", erklang Akais tiefe Stimme.

Kichernd besah sie sich die Zwei. „It's allright, boys. Ich weiß doch wann eine Frau bei Männergesprächen stört." Undefinierbare Geräusche die als Husten oder Räuspern getarnt waren, ergaben ihre Antwort darauf.

„I'll be back soon. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder da." Jody winkte noch einmal fröhlich und nahm die Sporttasche die neben der Tür Stand an sich. Zwei grüne Augenpaare folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen bis sie das Zimmer verließ.

Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel hörte sie die zarte Stimme des Jungen zum ersten Mal.

„Ist sie immer so?", fragte er etwas irritiert. Die Antwort darauf bekam sie nicht mehr mit, aber sie konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen. Shuu würde vermutlich mit den Achseln zucken, die Augen rollen und ein verächtliches Schnauben loslassen. Da hatten sich ja zwei gefunden, die gut zu einander passten.

Als die amerikanische Frau in den Aufzug stieg, wurde sie ernst. So leicht konnte man sie nicht hinters Licht führen. Die Ähnlichkeit war ihr schon aufgefallen, als sie den Jungen beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, nun da er wach war, hatte sie keinen Zweifel mehr, um wen es sich dabei handelte.

Die Frage, wie solch ein Wunder zu Stande kam war immer noch nicht geklärt, aber nun kannte sie schon drei dieser außergewöhnlichen Kinder.

Sie nahm sich vor, ein ernstes Wort mit James zu sprechen. Dabei war ihr natürlich klar, dass Akai weiterhin das tun würde, wozu er Lust hatte. Das tat er immer. Und seit dem er von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, traute sich auch Keiner ihm da dazwischen zu reden.

Dennoch war dieser blonde Junge keine Angelegenheit, die man einfach so abtun konnte.

Erst einmal fuhr die FBI-Agentin in ihre Wohnung und lud dort ihre Fracht ab. Damit ihr auch nichts dazwischen kam, packte die gleich die Sachen aus, steckte die verschwitzten Oberteile und Hosen in die Waschmaschine, und die schmutzigen Tupperschüsseln in die Spülmaschine. Letztere würde sie erste am Abend anmachen, wenn sie ihr eigenes Geschirr dazu stellte. Sie hörte dabei ihren Anrufbeantworter ab, der die Bestätigung von Ran Mori für das Picknick, was sie mit ihren Schülern am Samstag machen wollte, und eine kurze Nachricht von Agent Camel, enthielt. Danach setzte sie sich an den Computer und bearbeitete ihre Mails, die meisten kamen von der Schule.

Keine Stunde später griff sie zum Telefon und wählte.

„Hi, ich bin es. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden."

„Nein, nicht hier am Telefon, lassen sie uns in den Park vor dem Einkaufszentrum gehen. In der Nähe ist auch ein gutes Kaffee."

„Ich würde nicht anrufen, wenn es nicht dringend wäre."

„Verstanden. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde."

Jody legte auf und sah sich noch einmal in ihrer Wohnung um. Viel Zeit hatte sie sowieso nicht mehr, falls sie pünktlich zu ihrer Verabredung sein wollte. Sie würde wohl die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel nehmen um an ihr Ziel zu gelingen, die Parkhäuser in der Stadtmitte waren viel zu teuer für eine arme Oberschullehrerin. Deswegen holte sie noch den Müllbeutel aus der Küche, nahm ihre Handtasche und verließ das Appartement.

Den Müll entsorgte sie bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Zugstation machte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Jody Starling saß in einem Zug der sie keine fünf Minuten Fußweg von ihrem Ziel absetzen würde.

In der Stadtmitte angekommen, ging sie zielstrebig auf das Einkaufscenter zu.

James wartete schon auf sie. Er lächelte sie an, und zusammen betraten sie den Park.

Das anfängliche Schweigen wurde schon bald gebrochen.

„Nun sagen sie mir schon, was ihnen auf dem Herzen liegt, Jody", eröffnete der ältere Herr das Gespräch.

Ihre Antwort darauf fiel knapp aus.

„Er ist heute aufgewacht."

Mehr brauchte sie auch nicht zu sagen, um das Thema klar zu stellen.

„Und was erwarten sie jetzt von mir?", wollte James wissen. Sie schwieg erst einmal. Sie waren am großen Brunnen in der Mitte des Parks angekommen und die Frau setzte sich an dessen Rand. Ihr Begleiter tat es ihr gleich.

„Ich erwarte nichts. Ich weiß dass Shuu seinen eigenen Kopf hat, das hatte er schon immer. Dennoch stellen sich mir einige Fragen." entgegnete sie ihm schließlich.

„Sie möchten also Antworten haben, die ich wahrscheinlich selber nicht habe", stellte der andere Agent fest.

„Sie können mir ja die Antworten geben, die sie haben. Den Rest werde ich anderweitig herausfinden."

Er gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

„Wie viele Leute wissen von dem Jungen?"

„Kaum jemand", gab James zurück. „Akai, Sie und ich. Agent Camel und ein paar andere wissen, dass es ihn gibt."

„Und wie viele Leuten wissen wer er ist?", wollte sie nun wissen.

James bedachte sie mit einem müden Blick. „So wie es aussieht, drei. Akai, Sie und ich."

Er legte eine Pause ein. „Falls es stimmt was wir herausgefunden haben, werden es aber mehr sein, sobald er das Krankenhaus verlässt und von gewissen Leuten gesehen wird."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das ein gutes Ende nimmt. Und falls diese Frau davon Wind bekommt, wird es mit Sicherheit Ärger geben." Gab Jody zu bedenken. „Sie weiß davon. Wie viel ist unklar."

Sie saßen wieder schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten die Menschen im Park. Der Blick der Amerikanerin blieb an einem Pärchen hängen, die Arm in Arm auf eine Parkbank zu schlenderten und es sich dort in ihrer Zweisamkeit gemütlich machten. Ein Ball hüpfte an ihr vorbei, prallte an dem Brunnen ab und rollte zurück. Drei lachende Jungen stürzten sich darauf und rannten weiter in ihrem Spiel. Es war heiß in der Sommersonne. Jody deutete in die Richtung des Kaffees, und der Mann neben ihr nickte. Sie standen auf, gingen an den Blumenbeeten vorbei und aus dem Park. Als sie beim Lokal ankamen suchten sie sich ein schattiges Plätzchen unter dem Sonnendach.

Ein reges Kommen und Gehen herrschte auf der Terrasse und im Lokal selbst. Es war beliebt unter den jungen Mädchen wegen seiner guten Kuchen, bei den Kindern wegen dem Eis, und bei den Erwachsenen wegen dem guten Kaffee.

„Was machen wir nun? Wie soll es weiter gehen?", fragte die FBI-Agentin ihren Boss.

Dieser wartete ab bis die Bedienung ihre Bestellung aufnahm.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. „Ich nehme an Akai hat nicht vor den Jungen aus den Augen zu lassen. Und ich muss sagen..." er seufzte.

Die Bedienung kam mit ihren Getränken und dem Kuchen den Jody bestellt hatte. Beide bedankten sich, und als das Mädchen etwas weiter entfernt war, setzte James von neuem an.

„Ich kann mir auch keinen besseren Ort für ihn vorstellen. Alle anderen Optionen die mir einfallen, wären nicht sicher genug, oder sind in der jetzigen Situation nicht ausführbar. Es handelt sich nun mal um ein Kind, Jody."

„Welches keins ist, um genau zu sein. Ich will gar nicht wissen was er alles anstellen wird, wenn er mal ausbüchst", gab die Lehrerin zu bedenken. Keiner der Beiden bezweifelte, dass sich diese Situation früher oder später ergeben würde. Und sie wollten sich nicht ausmalen, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde.

Schweigend hing erst einmal jeder seinen Gedanken nach.

„Ich finde sie sollten nicht hier bleiben. In Japan meine ich", setzte die Sensei nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Ich weiß, dass die Organisation Weltweit tätig ist, aber sie sind nicht ganz so verbreitet und aktiv in anderen Ländern. Außerdem dürfte der Junge dort nicht ganz so …..", sie fischte nach Worten.

„Viele Bekannte haben."

„Wir können keine Wunder erwarten", gab James zurück. „Aber ein anderes Umfeld wäre sicher hilfreich. Für Beide. „ Er sah Jody prüfend an, und diese seufzte schwer. Sie würde sich nur ungerne von Shuu trennen, selbst wenn es für eine begrenzte Zeit wäre. Die Agentin war über den Vorfall mit seinem Tod noch nicht hinweg gekommen, und hing förmlich an dem Mann, der einst ihr Partner war. Dass sie Akai manchmal zur Weißglut brachte, wusste sie. Dass sie es ab und an mit voller Absicht übertrieb, wusste auch der Scharfschütze. Ihr Boss kannte beide lange genug, um das Spielchen zu durschauen. Dennoch war er der Meinung, dass Akai Shuuichi eine etwas längere Japanpause gebrauchen konnte.

Dieser Vorfall, war für James die perfekte Ausrede seinen überstrapazierten Agenten in einen etwas ruhigeren Aufgabenbereich zu schicken. Da wären zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche geschlagen.

Den Beiden die da im Kaffee saßen war schon klar, dass es nichts gab, was den Scharfschützen und seinen neuen Schützling lange von Japan fernhalten konnte.

Dennoch würden sie mit Akai darüber reden. Der Junge würde sich der Situation anpassen müssen, so oder so.


End file.
